


Trapped between Iron and Steel

by pervycricket



Series: Dark Marvel [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Affection, Blackmail, Cunnilingus, Dark, Drinking, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, I Tried, Multi, Nicknames, Possessiveness, Praise, Sex, Smut, Sweet Sex, Threatening, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, Yandere, just wants to please, you eager and tipsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 00:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15718314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pervycricket/pseuds/pervycricket
Summary: You are going to leave the company soon and are invited to dinner by Ms. Potts and Mr. Stark. It goes well enough.





	Trapped between Iron and Steel

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I hope you like it, it took me a little longer than I'd like, but I did it~

 

“I saw that you put in your two weeks’ notice yesterday.” You nervously up from your notes to look at her. You find yourself captivated by blue eyes. Her usually warm and kind eyes were piercing and cold. She was dress in a neat woman’s pantsuit and her red hair tied in a high ponytail.

Ms. Potts shifts and crosses her legs staring at you unnervingly with keen eyes. Your hair stood on the back of your neck. Her delicate hand taps a finger on the pristine glass desk absentmindedly. You swallow nervously.

She’s beautiful. You always have found her a goddess and you could not help but fear her wrath. Her pinched anger was noticeable in the tension in her body. Butterflies danced in your stomach.

“May I ask why? You’ve worked alongside me for some time and I’d hate to lose you.” Her voice was carefully low.

You break eye contact fully aware she was still staring at you. “I have other obligations that I must take care of. It’s not like I am not pleased by how I am treated here but-” Your tongue felt heavy as you spoke.

“I personally do not enjoy seeing workers leave, especially ones who Tony will actually listen to. If you require a higher salary for a personal reason we can surely provide it and if it is another matter entirely, we will do what we can to assist you. You are a valued employee.”

You don’t want to say how both herself and Mr. Stark made you feel bashful and often confused. You don’t want to say how your personal feelings that could never be returned are slowly going to break you on the inside. You keep silent. She seemed to relax after a moment and let out a little huff. You adjust yourself and let your shoulders naturally relax as she releases you from her stare. 

“I implore you to come have dinner with Tony and myself in two days. As a farewell dinner, even if you do not continue working here we both are very interested in your future and you mean a great deal to the two of us.”

You smile bitterly. It would be a nice send off to spend some time with them before you disappear from their lives. “I could never deny your request.”

* * *

 

“Hey Long time no see Buttercup. The dress I picked out looks amazing on you.” Mr. Stark smiled.

 “It is really nice. You always have great taste.” You said.

“I always have great taste, now let’s head in we have a beauty waiting on the both of us.” Mr. Stark winked.

He looked just as refined and handsome as usual and oozed charm as he smiled. He was wearing semi-formal clothes, a dark grey button up shirt and slacks, that emphasized his muscular form. He escorted you to his informal dining room. It was a smaller simple oak table and the meal hot and ready. Ms. Potts was sitting stiffly at the table while typing sometime on her personal data pad. She looked up and smiled warmly before putting the data pad down. You could vaguely see what looked like bank records before it was turned off.

She stood and gave you a firm hug.

“I’m glad you could make it. Come on, let’s eat before the meal goes cold.”

You smile and sit down next to her. The meal smelled delicious and it wasn’t long before the three of you dug in. Mr. Stark was kind enough to refill your drink as you chatted and ate. You all moved to the living room after everyone was finished.

“Hehe, I’ll miss working with- with the two of you,” You hiccup a little, “I’ve always enjoyed the parties you two throw and I’ve learned a lot from working with the two of you.”

You were sat on a couch between the two of them feeling a little lightheaded, but overall okay. You relaxed against the couch and you breathed in their scents deeply. Mr. Stark’s cologne was deep and had a spicy tinge to it while Ms. Potts perfume was smelt like flowers. A blush rose to your face as you realized just how close the two of them sat next to you. Ms. Potts arm brushed against yours and Mr. Stark’s arm was on top of the couch, so your head touched it. You took another sip.

“Pepper never said why you wanted to leave the company.” Tony shuffled a little closer.

“It’s just, ah, personal reasons. I don’t want to worry you.” You spoke softly.

“I’m sure it’s nothing we couldn’t handle. Tell us.” He tilted your chin up to look in his soft eyes.

“I just- oh, I really shouldn’t say. It’s a little embarrassing actually.”

Tony gives you a grin. “We are all friends here, you can tell us.”

You let out a weak smile. “I- well, I just really admire the two of you”, You blush and look away, “and I just sometimes feel- too attached, you know, and I don’t- I don’t want to overstep any boundaries and-”

Ms. Potts and Mr. Stark seem to share a look. You barely notice as you babble.

“-I really need to- to figure myself out y’know and I want to become someone as awesome as the two of you and I’m just like a regular joe compared to you guys. You guys are really really great, and I just want to- to kis…Ah, Hehe, I’m sorry I really shouldn’t ramble this much about how much I like the two of you but you two are like goals and just what did you put in this drink it’s tasty!”

Ms. Potts leans into your arm, close enough you could smell the sweet wine on her breathe as she spoke. Her lips looked so soft.

“Well that’s no reason to leave the company, why didn’t you tell us? We really like you too.” She gently turns your torso towards herself and presses you down gently on Mr. Stark’s chest. His hands run down your waist making you giggle. Ms. Potts lightly nudges your legs apart to settle between them. It’s a tight fit on the couch and you blush at the intensity of her gaze.

“We’ve wanted you for a long time.” Tony nuzzled his face into your neck, his whiskers causing you to giggle a little.

“I, um, Oh wow. I-I never thought that you both would want me...like this.” You let out breathlessly. She runs her hands down your neck and palms your breasts. You arch into her touch and something in your stomach jumps as Mr. Stark rubs your hips. You can feel him hard against your ass and you let your head fall on his shoulder.

Mr. Stark pips up. “We are well past formalities sugar, just call her Pepper and you better start calling me by my first name.” His hands crawl lower and you squeak as he cups your ass in his hands as Ms- as Pepper moves your dress up to reveal your panties.

“Oh, how cute. She’s already a little wet Tony. She’s made a little mess in her own panties.” Pepper cooed as she trailed her hand along your covered slit.

“Mmph-P-Pepper!” You gasp.

“That is cute. Why don’t we head to our bed? This will be much comfortable there.” Tony rumbled.

Pepper took you by the hand and hauled you off the couch. She gave you a kiss as you stood up to meet her. Tony was on your heels and seemed content to drape himself over the two of you.

You stumble awkwardly and fall onto the large bed with a giggle. Pepper straddled you and you couldn’t help tracing her thighs where her skirt rose. She smiled and urged you to sit up for another kiss. You lose yourself and let your hands reaching to grab her ass. You barely notice the bed dip behind you a jump a little as Tony unzips your dress. You shiver as he kisses you back as he slips the dress lower. Pepper backs back onto the floor and to help take off the dress completely. Tony turns your head to the side to kiss you on the lips. He tasted like whiskey and his facial hair tickled you nicely. He licks your lips and you open your mouth for him happily. His tongue tangles with yours and he takes his time exploring your mouth. Your strapless bra is suddenly off as Pepper encourages you to tilt your hips up to take off your panties. You break the kiss with a gasp and lay in Tony’s arms trembling and whining.

“Such a desperate girl for us.” Pepper says as she slips off her own underwear. When did she take off her dress? She leans in and her leg slips between yours. You’re squished between the two of them as they kiss over your shoulder. You can’t help but let out a delighted squeal and hug Pepper close clumsily.

Pepper murmurs in Tony’s ear. You can only hear the end of it, “be here tomorrow.”

You let out a confused noise and look up at Tony. He lets out a chuckle presses your back against his bare torso.

“Don’t worry about it, just enjoy this.” He captures your mouth in another kiss and let your head relax against his shoulder.

You open your eyes and see Pepper lying down with her legs spread. You watch wide-eyed as she exposes herself to you with a little smirk. You could see her juices starting to leak out of her and bite your lip to restrain a groan.

“Come.” She spreads her legs a little farther.

You fall forward and barely catch yourself from face planting in her pussy. You scramble closer and give it a hesitant lick. She tasted sweeter than you were expecting. She only had a slight acidic tinge. Pepper sighs and cards her fingers through your hair. You give her a much firmer swipe and try to focus on the places that make her shudder. You feel lightheaded and giddy.

You suddenly feel a cock against your ass and groan into Pepper.  Tony angles your hips so your arched and rubs himself against your slit. With two thrusts he sinks in and presses your face a little more against Pepper. You swirl your tongue and revel at her soft moan.

“That’s right. Go on.” Pepper moans.

Tony thrusts gently at first, letting you get used to the overwhelming sensations. He speeds up and your tongue ends up going in her. She cradles your head closer and your nose is tickled by her neat pubic hair. You unconsciously tighten making Tony let out a guttural groan.

“You two look so sexy like this.”

His next thrust was harsh. You keep licking and Pepper’s legs close around you head. You keep your licking in time with Tony’s thrusts and gently rub her button. You feel her shudder as she lets out a barely audible gasp. All it does is encourage you to lick faster. Tony adjusts his hips slightly and he hits that one special spot. You moan into Pepper and she jolts. Her juices flow out of her and you lick her through her orgasm. She squeaks and traps your head between her thighs.

“Oh fuck, I love watching you cum Pepper.” Tony voice sounds absolutely wrecked.

She lets you go as her trembling stops and you finally take your mouth off her. You prop yourself up on your elbows and push back against Tony’s movements. Pepper opens her eyes and you beam.  

“You look very pleased with yourself.”

“I-I am.” You smile. You can feel your face is an absolute mess. Your face covered in her juices and your saliva. You don't feel any urge to wipe it off and just lick your lips.

Pepper’s eyes linger on you and Tony. You blush as she gets a mischievous look in her eyes. She sits up and kisses you again, tasting herself on your lips. She reaches down and touches were you and Tony meet. Tony just gives a small thrust and then he’s coming in you. You clench down when you feel warmth spreading through your vagina.

"T-Tony!" You shout.

Tony takes a deep breath and kisses your neck as the two of you calm down. He slips out of you and you immediately fall to the side. You only have the strength to shove the ridiculously large pillow underneath your head and gasp for air.

“That was amazing.” Their eyes flicker at each other and you could just feel waves of smugness coming off them.

Tony still has a smug look in his eyes as he settles down next to you. Pepper snuggles in close to you and give you and rubs your noses together. Her blue eyes warm and gentle.

“We are going to keep you forever darling. Our precious girl.”

You wonder what she means by that, but your mind goes blank as she kisses you again.

Tony reaches over you and grabs Pepper’s hips to pull her closer. Your surrounded in a cocoon of warmth. You three all share light kisses with each other before you fall asleep in a warm tangle of limbs.

* * *

 

You wake up in a tangle of sheets and it takes you a moment to remember how you got there in the first place. Did you drink? You don’t feel hungover, but some parts of the night remain hazy. You really should have asked Tony if what he gave you was alcohol. Damn him. You get up and find your dress that was thrown on the floor. Thankfully the two of them already got up and now all you need to do is get home and take a shower and sleep forever.

You dress quickly and head out of the room. The smell of food seemed to waft throughout the room. Tony was there alone and shirtless. He looks up and smiles.

“Hey there sunshine, you hungry?”

You flinch a little but smile shyly. “Um…Just a little.” You walk over and you see him take notice of your outfit.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I forgot to leave your clothes out of the drawer and that is our room so don’t worry about using the shower or anything, as much as I’d enjoy it, I think Pepper would be mad if you went to work looking like you just had your world rocked.”

You could only comprehend one thing. “O-Our room?”

Tony doesn’t notice your worried look.

“Well of course, I know it was a bit rushed, but why wouldn’t you want to stay here with me and Pepper? It’s amazing here.”

“M-me? Stay here? I really really shouldn’t…”

Tony laughs and you back up a little. His laugh was a little…unhinged.

“Oh, I know it’s probably a little fast, but well, your apartment apparently has some health violations and I can’t let you go back to that- Pepper would rip me a new one letting you go back to that. We don’t want you to get sick, so you should just stay with us.”

“Health code violations? This is the first time I’m hearing this.” Your apartment was in a good area, you doubt the landowner would have violated anything.

“Yeah, I had Pepper arrange a surprise check and our personally picked health inspector found loads of issues with them, so I went ahead and had your things arranged to be shipped here. Any furniture you want to keep we’ll have arranged on this floor in your personal room and-”

“I can’t stay here!” You jumble out before you could think.

He pauses. The dark look sent shivers down your back.

“JARVIS, keep her locked on this floor and make sure only myself and Pepper can come to her floor.”

 The robotic voice echoed throughout the room. “Yes Sir.”

Tony crosses his arms and his disappointed face makes you shrink.

“Y’know, I was really hoping Pepper was right about not needing to lock you up, you honestly seemed to like us back, but I’m willing to wait a bit before I get to strut you around on my arm.”

He circles around you and you gulp audibly.

“Pepper prefers a more roundabout approach and I was fine with her sabotaging all of your attempts to find a new job, but you curiously still tried to leave us. Ah no matter, you at least came here willingly. Less questions that way. For now, we’ll just have you listed as on sick leave until you are ready to come back to work.”

“Y-you can’t just keep me here!”

“Well, not really, but plenty of things can happen if you leave. Say your best friend were to suddenly lose their job or one of your family members suddenly were to lose their house due to some extenuating circumstances. Pepper is way more connected than I am in the business world and has a real knowledge of legal jargon. That would be just awful. And if I am sufficiently motivated, I wouldn’t mind airing out some of your family members dirty laundry as well.”

He comes close and you freeze.

“It doesn’t matter how many lives I ruin, you’ll eventually learn your place soon enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> Eventually I'll probably make a super terrible (as in super non-con) dark fic. I just really like the whole you let crazy stick it's dick in you/you stuck your dick in crazy and now your stuck whoops.  
> I tried to make it as even as possible between the three of them, but I think I ended up focusing on Pepper more whoops.
> 
> This operates on my personal Tony Stark head cannon that he won't break the law (unless to keep the Reader captive of course) but has no problem digging up things about people and using every legal loophole he can to get what he wants and also has no problem being direct with the reader.  
> And Pepper would be fine just being by their side,but if you try to escape she'll do everything in her power to make you stay and wouldn't hesitate to use her position in power as a weapon.  
> I hope I wrote the sex scene okay this is my first time writing a threesome so like I ended up spending more time on this fic than I thought I would trying to research the best way to write a scene like this and be realistic.


End file.
